onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Creatures
This page lists fictional species featured in ABC's Once Upon a Time. Dragons Dragons are winged fire breather reptiles. They are known to eat humans, and they live in caves in mountains. Known Dragons *The Dragon Prince Charming beheads pretending to be his twin brother in order to merge King George and King Midas' kingdoms. *The Dragon form Maleficent takes while fighting against Prince Charming. *A magic practitioner known as The Dragon lives in Hong Kong, in the Land Without Magic. Dwarves Main Article: Dwarves Dwarves are humanoid creatures, shorter than humans. They hatch from eggs, and there are only male dwarves. Known Dwarves *Grumpy (previously known as Dreamy) *Sleepy *Sneezy *Dopey *Happy *Bashful *Stealthy *Watchy *Bossy Fairies Main Article: Fairies Fairies are humanoid little creatures, with insect-esque wings. Each fairy has a colorful light surrounding their tiny bodies, and their dresses have the same color. They use fairy dust to practice their magic. Known Fairies *The Blue Fairy, also known as the Reul Ghorm (the Blue Star), is a very powerful fairy. She seems to lead them all. *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother dies when Rumplestiltskin kills her to steal her wand. *Nova, a pink rookie and clumsy fairy that wishes to become a fairy godmother one day. She falls in love with Dreamy, a dwarf, but she does not leave to start a future with him as planned since the Blue Fairy warns she will lose her wings if she does. *There are lots of other fairies, leaded by the Blue Fairy. They help Snow White rescue Prince Charming from King George's castle by making the castle guards fall asleep. Genies A Genie is a powerful humanoid creature that can grant three wishes to anyone who has his lamp in possession. Known Genies *The Genie of Agrabah is found by King Leopold, who wishes for him to be free. He later falls in love with the King's wife, who, in the end, was just using him to kill the king. He uses the last wish from the lamp to stay by her side always, and transforms into a magic mirror. Giants Giants live on the top of a beanstalk and often keep away from humans. They grow magic beans. Known Giants *Anton *Abraham *Arlo *Andre Ogres Main Article: Ogres Ogres are large, brutish, and dark creatures that are constantly having wars with humans. They die if someone shoots them in the eye. Known Ogres *An ogre, who is a follower of the Evil Queen, is one of the "dark souls" gather to see her cast the Dark Curse. *An Ogre almost kills Emma, but he gets an arrow shot in his eye by her mother. Unicorns A unicorn resembles a horse except it has a horn on its forehead. Known Unicorns *A unicorn is the pet and companion of the witch Maleficent. Sirens Known Sirens *A siren guards the waters of Lake Nostos against intruders, and has sent many men to their deaths by taking on the form of the person they most desire. Later, she is killed by Prince Charming. Trolls Main Article: Trolls Trolls are creatures that like jewels and will barter with humans to exchange gold for them. Known Trolls *On the Toll Bridge, there are various trolls that are involved in the black market and trade with those will offer jewels. Wraiths A Wraith is a black, ghoulish creature with red eyes that has the power to suck out someone's soul. A person can be branded for death by touching a Wraith's medallion. Through this, a Wraith will chase the person until it takes the person's soul. Known Wraiths *A Wraith begins going after Regina when Mr. Gold makes her touch the medallion. It is sent to the Enchanted Forest via the hat, but then the medallion is touched by Prince Phillip and eventually is killed by the Wraith.